


Interview With A Superhero

by Spideyfan62



Category: Spider-Man (Video Game 2018), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Just Being A Friendly Neighborhood Spider-Man, Post DLCs, Post-Spider-Man PS4, Precious Peter Parker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:00:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27299062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spideyfan62/pseuds/Spideyfan62
Summary: There, a young boy standing near the edge of Central Park, with a woman whom he guessed was probably the boy's mother. Releasing the web, he somersaulted through the air, landing about 15 feet from the two of them."Everything alright?" Peter asked.The boy ran up to meet him; looking at him now, Peter guessed he was probably no older than 10 or 11."Spider-Man!" the boy said excitedly. "My teacher told me I had to interview a superhero for a project; can I interview you?"
Relationships: Peter Parker/Mary Jane Watson (Mentioned)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 73





	Interview With A Superhero

**Author's Note:**

> In this story: Peter is stopped as Spider-Man for maybe the most random reason ever.

Peter fired another web as he swung through the Manhattan evening, feeling the breeze through his suit as he moved through the air. After the day he had, the relaxing feeling was more than welcome. He had been late for his new job due to stopping some lunatic who was all over the road, then work itself seemed to have one thing go wrong after another over the course of the 10 hour shift. He knew it would take some time to work his way up the ladder in the bio engineering division at Stark Industries though, so he'd give it time. However, if all that hadn't been enough, almost as soon as he stepped out the door to leave, he heard word of a bank robbery where hostages were involved. It was a long, tense situation, but he managed to get everybody out safe and sound in the end. 

All that to say, meeting Mary Jane at Mick's was more than welcome on so many levels. He was getting close now, if he could just make it without...

"Spider-Man! I need your help!" 

Great. Just great. 

Reluctantly, Peter arced his web so he could swing back and locate the source of the call for help. 

"Spider-Man!" 

There, a young boy standing near the edge of Central Park, with a woman whom he guessed was probably the boy's mother. Releasing the web, he somersaulted through the air, landing about 15 feet from the two of them. 

"Everything alright?" Peter asked. 

The boy ran up to meet him; looking at him now, Peter guessed he was probably no older than 10 or 11. 

"Spider-Man!" the boy said excitedly. "My teacher told me I had to interview a superhero for a project; can I interview you?" Peter had to admit, the boy was upfront and went after what he wanted that's for sure. 

"I'm sorry if we stopped you from going somewhere in particular," the woman said as she approached, coming to a stop just behind her son. "Their assignment was technically to talk to someone you 'consider' a superhero, but when he saw you coming, he just went for it." 

"It's okay," Peter said, holding a hand up. Well, it wasn't necessarily okay if he was being honest, as this would probably put him behind in meeting with M.J, and he really didn't want to be kept from that. However, wearing the suit came with the responsibility to help people, no matter what form it took, even something as trivial as this. 

Peter got on a knee so he could meet the kid at almost eye level. "Go ahead bud; what've you got for me?" 

"Uhm, let's see," the boy said, looking down at what Peter assumed was either a prompt or series of question the kid had been given. "Okay, first question: what do you think it means to be a superhero?" 

Wow, getting into the deep stuff right away. 

"Let's see," Peter said, looking up for a moment as he pondered the question. "I think that being a superhero means that you try your best to make a difference in the world, even when you don't get rewarded for it." 

The boy frantically scribbled on his paper, which wasn't easy as he was also trying to hold the book underneath it that he was using to help steady it. 

"Okay," the boy said once he finished. "Now, what do you think is easy about being a superhero?" 

"I don't think a superhero should consider anything 'easy' at any point," Peter responded, trying to speak somewhat slower so the boy would keep up easier. "If you do, you might make a mistake doing something you have done lots of times before." 

"Got it," the boy said. "What do you think is hard about being a superhero?"

Peter didn't even have to think about that one.

"The sacrifices one has to make," he answered. 

"I'm gonna need more specifics," the boy said, looking at him seriously. Peter was really starting to think M.J. would love this kid. 

"Okay, well, a superhero has to be ready to jump into action at any point," Peter elaborated, "and sometimes that means giving up time doing things we like to do, or spending time with the people we care about." 

The boy took his time to make sure he got it down. "Okay, just a couple more questions." 

"Alright," Peter said.

"What is the best part about being a superhero?"

Peter looked off to the side, then up towards the sky as he thought about the question. Despite all the tragedy and the heartache, there were lots of good things about being a superhero, but what was really the be...

Suddenly, it clicked. 

"The best part about being a superhero is seeing the joy on the faces of people who I help out," Peter said. "For instance, I rescued a girl about your age from a fire recently. When I brought her to her parents, they hugged her good and tight, because they thought they had lost her. Giving people that time back with their friends and family...that makes it all worth it." 

"Can you repeat some of that?" the boy said. "I'm not sure I got all of it." 

Peter chuckled, promptly finding where he lost the boy and made sure he got it all down. 

"Alright, last question," the boy said. 

Peter leaned back and held his arms out to his sides. "Let's have it!" 

"Who is your superhero?" 

That question more than any of the others hit him like a ton of bricks, which he had literally been hit by before. He looked down, running his gloved hand over the face of his mask as he thought of how to explain how much of an impact his uncle Ben had without giving away too many specifics or going on for too long. 

"I can't say his name," Peter began, "but my superhero was the man who raised me. He was the closest thing I ever had to a father, and he taught me everything I know about being a superhero."

The boy looked at him wide-eyed. "Everything?" he said. 

"Well, all the most important stuff," Peter clarified. "I had to learn how to shoot webs and climb walls by myself, but my un...the man who raised me taught me that we all have a great power within us. It can be that we are good at school, or sports, or anything at all. But he also taught me that with that great power came a great responsibility to use those gifts to help other people, not just ourselves. If we all do that, the world will be a much better place." 

The boy was not even trying to write anymore, but just stared at Peter, clearly having hung on his every word for at least his last sentence or so. 

"Did you get all that?" Peter said. 

"Oh, sorry, uhmm..." the boy said as he scrambled to try and write it.

"It's okay dear, I can help you get it down later," his mom said. 

"But mom, I want to get it right!" the boy protested. 

"Mr. Spider-Man was kind enough to give up so much of his time already," the mother replied, "we shouldn't keep him here any longer than we need to." 

"Oh, okay," the boy said, reluctantly beginning to put his materials in his backpack. 

The woman then turned to Peter. "Thank you so much for doing this," she said, a genuine smile on her face. "It means so much to him...to the both of us that you were willing to do this." 

"It was no problem at all," Peter said. 

"I just hope my teacher and the other kids believe me when I tell them I actually got to interview Spider-Man," the boy interjected as he put his arms through his backpack straps. 

The boy did bring up a good point; anyone could just say they interviewed Spider-Man and made up the answers. Maybe if he gave something to the boy, but most of what he had was dangerous in some way. Well, maybe not everything. 

"Here," Peter said, reaching into the belt in his suit where he kept his equipment, pulling out a miniature flashlight he had made that had a spider insignia on it. He handed it to the boy, "this might help with that." 

"Gee thanks Spider-Man!" the boy shouted, smiling brightly at Peter. Yep, he definitely made the right decision in coming down here, even if he was still REALLY hungry. 

"See you around," Peter said, giving a salute as he stepped backwards before firing a web, hauling himself up into the sky. 

He couldn't wait to tell Mary Jane about this.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this! 
> 
> My prayers continue to go out for you all; stay safe and healthy! 
> 
> "Let the little children come to me and do not hinder them, for the kingdom of God belongs to such as these." Mark 10:15


End file.
